Edward Dyer
Jeff Hardy is an American wrestler played by Edward Dyer currently working for WWH ( World Wrestling Headquarters ) Jeff is known for his high flying technical style, as well as his death defying antics. Background Jeff grew up with his brother, and fellow wrestler, Matt Hardy, both believing that someday they would become a wrestling great, and hold the WWE Championship. Early career Hardy cites Sting, The Ultimate Warrior, and Shawn Michaels as his childhood inspirations to wrestle. Hardy had been on World Wrestling Federation (WWF) television as a jobber as early as age sixteen. His first WWF match, against The 1-2-3 Kid, was on May 25, 1994 in Erie, Pennsylvania and aired on the June 25 edition of Superstars. He occasionally wrestled as a jobber as late as 1997 before beginning his first major run in 1998. Hardy, along with his brother Matt Hardy and friends, started their own federation, the TWF (Trampoline Wrestling Federation) and mimicked the moves they saw on television. Later on, the federation went under several different names, eventually being integrated into a county fair in North Carolina. The brothers and their friends then began to work for other independent companies. They drove all over the East Coast of the United States, working for companies such as ACW and other small promotions. Before arriving in the WWF, Matt formed his own wrestling promotion, OMEGA (Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts) with Thomas Simpson. The promotion was a more successful version of the original TWF and included such talent as both Hardy brothers, Shannon Moore, Gregory Helms, Joey Matthews, among others. In OMEGA, each of the brothers portrayed several different characters; Hardy portrayed such characters as Will O' the Wisp, Iceman, Mean Jimmy Jack Tomkins, and The Masked Mountain. While there, Hardy held the New Frontier Championship as a singles competitor and the Tag Team Championship with Matt. The promotion folded in April 1998 when they signed contracts with the WWF. The Hardy Boyz The Hardy brothers eventually caught the eyes of the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). After being signed to a contract in 1998, they were trained by Dory Funk, Jr. in his Funkin' Dojo with other notable wrestlers such as Kurt Angle, Christian, Test, and A-Train. When the team was finally brought up to WWF television, after months of 'jobbing' and house events, they formed the acrobatic tag team called the Hardy Boyz. While feuding with The Brood in mid-1999, they added Michael Hayes as their manager. On July 5, they won their first WWF Tag team Championship by defeating the Acolytes, but lost it back to them a month later. After the dissolution of the Brood, the Hardys joined forces with Gangrel as the The New Brood, and feuded with Edge and Christian. This stable didn't last long, however, and on October 17 at No Mercy 1999, the Hardy Boyz won the managerial services of Terri Runnels in the finals of the Terri Invitational Tournament in the WWF's first ever tag team ladder match against Edge and Christian. In 2000, the Hardy Boyz found a new manager in their real-life friend Lita. Together, the three became known as "Team Xtreme". They continued their feud with Edge and Christian throughout 2000, defeating them for the WWF Tag Team Titles on two occasions. At SummerSlam the Hardy Boyz competed in the first ever Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match, for the Tag Team Titles against the Dudley Boys and Edge and Christian, but were unsuccessful. Hardy gained attention for his high risk stunts in the TLC matches in the year 2000, 2001, and 2002. He made a name for himself as one of the most seemingly reckless and unorthodox WWF performers of his time. In 2001, Hardy received a push as a singles competitor, and he held the WWF Intercontinental (defeating Triple H), Light Heavyweight (defeating Jerry Lynn) and Hardcore Championships (defeating Mike Awesome and Van Dam on two separate occasions). At the end of 2001, the Hardys began a storyline, in which they began to fight, which led to Matt demanding a match at Vengeance, with Lita as special guest referee. After Hardy beat Matt at Vengeance, while Matt's foot was on the ropes, Jeff and Lita began feuding against Matt. In the middle of the feud, however, Hardy faced The Undertaker in a Hardcore Title match and lost. After the match, the Undertaker attacked both Hardy and Lita, kayfabe injuring them. The Hardys and Lita weren't seen again until the Royal Rumble, because WWE didn't have a storyline for them. The Hardys came back as a team, and there was never any mention of their previous storyline split. In early April 2002 the Hardy Boyz began a feud with Brock Lesnar after Lesnar gave Matt an F-5 on the steel entrance ramp, which led to an angered Hardy seeking revenge on Lesnar. At Backlash, Hardy faced-off against Lesnar in his first televised match. Lesnar dominated Hardy and won the match by knockout. Lesnar and the Hardys continued to feud over the next few weeks, with the Hardys coming out victorious only once by disqualification. At Judgment Day, Lesnar gained the upper hand on the Hardy Boyz before tagging his partner, Paul Heyman, in to claim the win for the team. In July 2002, Hardy won his third Hardcore Championship by defeating Bradshaw. Matt eventually switched brands to SmackDown!, leaving Hardy as a singles competitor Singles Competition After years in the tag team division, Hardy took on The Undertaker in a Ladder match for the Undisputed Championship. Hardy came up short, but earned the Undertaker's respect. Hardy competed for singles titles on several occasions and defeated William Regal for the WWE European Championship. Hardy was defeated a few weeks later by Rob Van Dam in a match to unify the European Championship and the Intercontinental Championship, and the European Championship was dropped. Finally, the Hardy Boyz split apart, as Hardy continued to pursue his singles ambitions on Raw and his brother, Matt was drafted to SmackDown!. In January 2003, he had a brief heel turn that began after he attacked Van Dam and Shawn Michaels. It ended a month later when he saved Stacy Kiebler from an attack by then-heel, Christian. In February, he had a brief program with Michaels, which saw the two team up. Then in storyline, Hardy hooked up with Trish Stratus after saving her from Steven Richards and Victoria in March. Hardy and Stratus had a brief kayfabe relationship that saw the duo talking backstage, kissing, and teaming together in matches. In his last match before being released, Hardy was defeated by The Rock. Hardy was released from WWE on April 22, 2003. The reasons given for the release were Hardy's erratic behavior, drug use, refusal to go to rehab, deteriorating ring performance, as well as constant tardiness and no-showing events. Hardy also cites "burn out" and the need for time off as reasons for leaving WWE. Total Nonstop Action Hardy debuted in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling on June 23, 2004 at the TNA weekly pay-per-view #100, the Second Anniversary Show, in a match against TNA X Division Champion A.J. Styles, for the title. He also debuted his new entrance theme "Modest", a song performed by Hardy himself, and his new nickname "The Charismatic Enigma". The match ended in a no-contest when Kid Kash and Dallas interfered. Hardy returned to TNA on July 21 and was awarded a shot at the NWA World Heavyweight Championship. Hardy challenged for the title on September 8, losing to NWA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Jarrett. In October 2004, he won a tournament, earning a shot at the NWA World Heavyweight Championship on November 7 at Victory Road. Hardy was defeated by Jarrett once again in a ladder match at Victory Road following interference from Kevin Nash and Scott Hall. One month later at Turning Point, Hardy, A.J. Styles and Randy Savage defeated Jarrett, Hall and Nash (collectively known as the Kings of Wrestling). Hardy went on to defeat Hall in a singles match, substituting for Hector Garza at Final Resolution on January 16, 2005. At Against All Odds in February 2005, Hardy jobbed to Abyss in a "Full Metal Mayhem" match for the number one contendership to the NWA World Heavyweight Championship. Hardy returned the favor by defeating Abyss in a Falls Count Anywhere match at Destination X in March. Hardy then went on to feud with Raven, with Hardy booked to defeat Raven in a steel cage match at Lockdown in April. Hardy was suspended from TNA after no-showing his "Clockwork Orange House of Fun" rematch with Raven at Hard Justice on May 15, allegedly due to travel difficulties. Hardy's suspension was lifted on August 5, and he returned at Sacrifice approximately a week later, attacking Jeff Jarrett. He wrestled his first TNA match in four months at Unbreakable on September 11, losing to Bobby Roode following interference from Jarrett. Throughout October 2005, Hardy became embroiled in a feud with Abyss, Rhino and Sabu. The four way feud culminated in a Monster's Ball match at Bound for Glory on October 23, which Rhino won after delivering a second rope Rhino Driver to Hardy. In the course of the match, Hardy delivered a Swanton Bomb to Abyss from a height of approximately seventeen feet (5.18 m). Later that night, Hardy competed in a ten-man battle royal for the number one contendership to the NWA World Heavyweight Championship, which Rhino also won. At Genesis in November, Hardy lost to Monty Brown in another number one contender match. Hardy was scheduled to wrestle on the pre-show of Turning Point in December 2005, but once again no-showed the event, again citing traveling problems. Hardy was suspended as a result and did not appear on TNA television again. In March, April, and May 2006, Hardy appeared on several house shows promoted by TNA in conjunction with Dave Hebner and the United Wrestling Federation. World Wrestling Entertainment Return On August 4, 2006, WWE announced that Hardy had re-signed with the company. In the following weeks, vignettes aired hyping his return on the August 21 episode of Raw. On the day of his return, Hardy received a push and defeated then-WWE Champion Edge by disqualification when Lita pulled Edge out of the ring. After failing to capture the Intercontinental Championship from Johnny Nitro over the next few weeks, including at Unforgiven, Hardy finally defeated Nitro to win his second Intercontinental Championship on the October 2 edition of Raw. On the November 6 episode of Raw, Hardy lost the Intercontinental Championship back to Nitro, after Nitro hit him with the Intercontinental Championship title belt. Just a week later, Hardy regained it on the November 13 edition of Raw, with a crucifix pin. This marked Hardy's third reign as Intercontinental Champion. Hardy Boyz Reunion On the November 21 episode of ECW on Sci-fi Hardy teamed with his brother Matt for the first time in almost five years to defeat the Full Blooded Italians. At Survivor Series, they both were a part of Team DX, which gained the victory over Team Rated-RKO with a clean sweep. The brothers then received their first opportunity since Hardy's return to win a tag team championship. They competed in a 4-team Ladder match for the WWE Tag Team Championship at Armageddon, but they came up short in their attempt. In the course of the match, however, they inadvertently legitimately injured Joey Mercury's face. With Hardy still feuding with Johnny Nitro and MNM into 2007, he was challenged once again by Nitro at New Year's Revolution in a Steel Cage match for the Intercontinental Championship. Hardy once again defeated Nitro. Hardy then teamed with Matt to defeat MNM at both the Royal Rumble and No Way Out. The next night on Raw, February 19, Hardy was defeated for the Intercontinental title by Umaga. In April 2007, Hardy competed in the Money in the Bank ladder match at WrestleMania 23. During the match, Matt threw Edge onto a ladder and encouraged Hardy, who was close to the winning briefcase, to finish him off. Hardy then leaped off the ladder nearly twenty feet, drove Edge through the ladder with a leg drop, kayfabe injuring both Edge and himself. The two were unable to continue the match and were removed from ringside on stretchers. The next night on Raw, April 2, the Hardys competed in a 10-team battle royal for the World Tag Team Championship. They won the titles after eliminating Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch. They then began a feud with Cade and Murdoch, with the Hardys retaining the Championships in their first title defense against them at Backlash and again at Judgment Day. The Hardys, however, dropped the titles to Cade and Murdoch on June 4 on Raw. The Hardys earned a rematch at Vengeance but were defeated. Singles Wrestling In the midst of feuding with Umaga, who defeated Hardy at The Great American Bash to retain the Intercontinental title in late July, Hardy was abruptly taken off WWE programming. He posted on his own website and in the forums of TheHardyShow.com that it was time off to heal, stemming from a bad fall taken in a match against Mr. Kennedy on the July 23 edition of Raw. He made his return on the August 27 edition of Raw beating Kennedy by disqualification after Umaga interfered. The following week, on September 3, Hardy successfully captured his fourth Intercontinental Championship by defeating Umaga for the title. At Cyber Sunday, Hardy had the opportunity to be voted in to face Randy Orton for the WWE Championship. He lost the vote, however, and instead faced Kennedy in a losing effort. This was the start of a push for Hardy, and at Survivor Series, Hardy and Triple H were the last two standing to win the traditional elimination match. Hardy began an on and off tag team with Triple H, which eventually led to a respectful feud between the two. The feud continued at Armageddon, when Hardy defeated Triple H to become the Number 1 Contender for the WWE Championship. In the weeks leading up to the Royal Rumble, Hardy and Orton engaged in a deeply personal feud. It began when Orton kicked Hardy's brother, Matt in the head in the storyline. Hardy, in retaliation, Swanton bombed Orton from the top of the Raw set and seemed to have all the momentum after coming out on top in their encounters. Hardy, however, lost the title match at the Royal Rumble, but was named as one of six men to compete in an Elimination Chamber match at No Way Out, where he survived to the final two before being eliminated by eventual winner Triple H. On the February 18 edition of Raw, he was booked to qualify to compete at WrestleMania XXIV in the fourth annual Money in the Bank ladder match by defeating Snitsky. During the March 3 edition of Raw, Hardy appeared on Chris Jericho's "Highlight Reel" segment as a special guest, but ended up delivering a Twist of Fate to Jericho. This led to an Intercontinental title match on the following Raw where Hardy dropped the title to Jericho. Off-screen, Hardy dropped the title after he was suspended for sixty days, as of March 11, for his second violation of the company's Substance Abuse and Drug Testing Policy. Hardy was also removed from the Money in the Bank ladder match at WrestleMania XXIV after the suspension was announced. World Wrestling Headquarters Demolition Jeff Joined the World Wrestling Headquarters on the 1st of February, 2008. And, in his first match, he fought Sting, in the main event, and suffered a loss, tapping out to the Scorpion Death lock. After this loss, Jeff's Brother, Matt joined the company, but did not fight the first week, instead, valeting the match between Jeff Hardy & Eclipse, against Prototype, and Shane Hunt, in a tag team elimination tag match. Jeff was the last man eliminated, as Shane Hunt was the last man standing. Jeff's next (and last match for Demolition) would be an 8 man survival match between Jeff Hardy, Frost, Ty Marshall, Teko Rave, Mikey Hunter, Bobby Johnston, Khywann Ogans and Raven. Jeff Hardy eliminated Marshal, Frost, Johnson, Raven, and Rave, but was the last man pinned in the match. Extreme Championship Wrestling Jeff joined ECW on 28/02/08. Jeff's first match in ECW was a TV championship qualifier, the winner would fight at Wrestlemania IV, for the TV Title in a glass tables match. Jeff won, beating Atomic, and qualified. The next week was supposed to be a tag match between Twin K & Jeff Hardy vs Christopher Mason, and Mike Allen (Jeff's opponent at Wrestlemania IV.) But, Twin K's Grandmother legitimately died, leaving Jeff in a handicap match. Jeff took a lot of blows, including 7 shots with a chair, and table shots, before finally giving in, and was saved by Crazy Man. At Wrestlemania, Jeff won the ECW TV Championship for first time, after beating Mike Allen in a Glass Tables match, after a Swantan bomb by Jeff from a 20 foot ladder, through Mike Allen, sending him through the table. After winning the TV Championship, the next week on ECW, Twin K and Jeff won a number 1 contenders match at Breaking Point for the WWH Tag team championships. The week after, Jeff lost to his brother, in an ECW vs Demolition match, in which Matt qualified for a shot at his ECW TV Championship at Breaking Point. In Ring Finishing Moves Swanton Bomb Jeff Hardy is well known for this move, an extreme hesitation Senton, usually from the top rope, but has been from ladders, Scaffolding, and even the TNA sign. Twist Of Fate More known as Matt Hardy's finisher, Jeff has also used this in TNA, WWE and more frequently in WWH. It is a Front facelock dropped into a cutter/stunner. Extreme Twist Of Fate Jeff's own version of th Twist of Fate, used most often when he turned heel for the world Wrestling headquarters. Inverted facelock neckbreaker slam. Whisper In the Wind This senton is performed by executing a backflip from the top turnbuckle, then spinning 180°, landing on a fallen opponent back-first. However, this move often ends with a legdrop instead of a senton, due to the difficulty of execution. The corkscrew senton can also see the wrestler hit the move on a standing opponent. This is often referred to as a Halo, a name closely associated with Shannon Moore. This move was also called Whisper in the Wind by Jeff Hardy, though Jeff Hardy performs this when he is Irish whipped towards the turnbuckle by an opponent and proceeds to run up the turnbuckle while facing it. Corkscrew senton can also refer to a move in which a wrestler, who is on the top rope facing away from the ring, jumps backwards and turns 180° in midair before performing a senton bomb. Signature Moves * Compactor Clutch (Russian legsweep floated over into a double leg roll-up pin) * Leapfrog Leg Drop (Positioned at the top rope or on another ladder, Hardy performs a diving leg drop after leapfrogging over a ladder) * Spine Line (Armlock cloverleaf) - OMEGA / TNA * Top rope / second rope diving leg drop * Double leg drop to the groin or midsection * Sitout jawbreaker * One-armed spinning sleeper slam * Leg-feed spinning mule kick * Diving clothesline from off of a barricade * Snap reverse STO - TNA * Slingshot crossbody * Sitout inverted suplex slam * Horizontal baseball slide * Rope aided corner dropkick Double Team Signature Moves * Poetry in Motion1 - with Lita, Matt Hardy, or a chair * Event Omega - with Matt Hardy Signature Foreign Objects * Ladder * Glass Table Gestures "The Gunz"-Thumb, Index, and Middle finger outstretched, ring and pinkie down.111 He has also used Matt's V.1. Sign, where is holds down his ring finger with his thumb, with his index, middle, and little fingers outstretched. Nicknames * The Charismatic Enigma (TNA/WWH) * The Rainbow-Haired Warrior (WWE/WWH) * The Legend Thriller (WWE) Entrance Music * "Loaded" by Zack Tempest (WWF/E) * "Modest" by Peroxwhy?gen (TNA/ WWH) * "No More Words" by Endeverafter (WWE) Career Championship Highlights National Championship Wrestling * NCW Light Heavyweight Championship (2 times) New Dimension Wrestling * NDW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) New Frontier Wrestling Association * NFWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) North East Wrestling * NEW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) NWA 2000 * NWA 2000 Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Matt Hardy Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts * OMEGA New Frontiers Championship (1 time) (First) * OMEGA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Matt Hardy Universal Wrestling Association * UWA World Middleweight Championship (1 time) World Wrestling Federation | World Wrestling Entertainment * WCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Matt Hardy * WWE European Championship (1 time) * WWF Hardcore Championship (3 times) * WWF/E Intercontinental Championship (4 times) * WWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * WWF/E World Tag Team Championship (6 times) - with Matt Hardy. World Wrestling Headquarters * ECW TV Champion (1 time) - Current Pro Wrestling Illustrated * PWI Match of the Year (2000) with Matt Hardy vs. The Dudley Boyz and Edge and Christian in the Triangle ladder match at WrestleMania 2000 * PWI Tag Team of the Year (2000) with Matt Hardy * PWI Match of the Year (2001) with Matt Hardy vs. The Dudley Boyz and Edge and Christian in the TLC IIat WrestleMania X-Seven * PWI ranked him # 418 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI Years in 2003. * PWI Comeback of the Year (2007) Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards * Best Flying Wrestler (2000) Artistic Persuits Hardy has an eclectic set of interests outside of wrestling. At one stage, Hardy constructed a 30-foot (9.1 m) statue of an "aluminummy" named "Neroameee" out of tinfoil outside of his recording studio (a spray painted trailer). On another occasion, he created an artificial volcano in his front yard, which he then jumped over on his motocross dirtbike. On another occasion Jeff created a large sculpture of his brother's (Matt Hardy) hand signal "V1", as seen on "The Hardy Show" which is an internet web show which features the Hardy's, Shannon Moore and many of their friends. Hardy is also an artist and poet. In 2003, Hardy formed a band, Peroxwhy?gen, with members of the band Burnside 6, and Moore, who later left. The band recorded two songs. One was "September Day", a song Jeff wrote in reaction to the September 11, 2001 attacks. Rumors arose that Peroxwhy?gen split up in 2004 shortly after recording the second song, "Modest", which Hardy later used as his entrance music in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. However, on the official Peroxwhy?gen MySpace, on April 26, 2006, the following message was posted in the blog: "Yes we are still together and writing songs. No we are not broken up. JR from the band runs this site." Currently, Peroxwhy?gen only has two members, Hardy and JR Merrill. Category:Wrestlers